


Indulgences

by Anyawen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A pair of gifts explores the ways in which their relationship stretches the boundaries of traditional BDSM roles, and the ways in which it doesn't.





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zen and the Art of Mycroft Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515147) by [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus). 



> It's been ages since I dabbled in poetry, and this is my first time participating in a fic challenge. I hope I've done voxangelus' story justice.
> 
> Many thanks to hubblegleeflower for loaning me beta eyeballs, and encouragement :)

theirs is a relationship  
built on negotiated roles  
      indulgent dom  
            cheeky sub  
_(unconventional)_

grown to a bond  
      strong, and deep  
            replete with happiness  
                  contentment, love  
_(more than a power exchange)_

a pair of gifts  
      push the limits, testing soft boundaries  
            _(obscene, bespoke, extravagant … ridiculous)  
            (allowed, permitted, approved … appreciated)_

grace  
in naked glory  
and tight black leather

_(edible)_

kneeling boy, reverent  
      offers, begs  
power and trust  
      cherished, treasured

_(giving and receiving, each to the other, together)_

ritual as an expression of tenderness  
devotion made manifest in repeated small circles

the night ahead  
waiting to be used

      _(i’ll take care of you)  
      (hang on tight)_

studded leather produces delicious sounds  
      singing through the air  
            sharp slap of impact  
                  _(drawn-out moan)_

fair skin stings, colors  
      blushing bruises a trophy  
            to feel all week  
                  _(marked, owned, beloved)_

fuck me, Sir  
oh yes, baby

pressed tight against skin raw and heated  
buried in slick pleasure

in the afterglow  
a request, a response

      _(linger a moment?)  
      (as long as you need)_


End file.
